KannedTuna(so original I know)
by WitchOfHeart229
Summary: Welp since I suck at these your just going to have to read it to find out huh? Rating may go up depending on if I add smut later
1. Chapter 1

Kanned Tuna

-Kankri's POV-

Chapter #1

Again no one was listening to me, time after time I try to speak to someone they always ignore me. Sighing I finish my lecture and walk away. I'm just done with everyone, they can just... Well I don't know go do something else I guess...

I try not to think about those things anymore... Killing yourself really changes how you think about something's... Walking by a few other Kankri's who were lecturing others ranging from Cronus to Rufioh. Sighing I continue walking by, not bothering to join in with the lectures like any other Kankri would have.

A few stared at me as I walked passed, my frown grew with each set of eyes that landed on me. "H3Y K4NKR1! L00K 0U7!" I didn't get much of a warning before Mituna crashed into me. He fell on top of me and we landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Groaning in pain I tried to push him off but it looks like he hit his head... For the love of! Where is his helmet? Sighing I grunt giving him a harsh shove and he finally rolls off me but he clings to me like I was a humans teddy-bear.

"Mituna..." I shake him slightly but he doesn't move. Looking around I find that the dream bubble has changed and everyone else was gone. "..." Mituna shifts pulling me closer. I growl quietly as my eye starts twitching.

"Mituna Capt9r release me right this instant!" I growl trying to shove him away from me. He lets out a huff and groans, but doesn't let go. "Mituna I kn9w that y9u are n9t asleep!" A grunt is the only answer from him. That's when I snapped at him.

"Let g9 9f me right n9w 9r d9 y9u n9t want t9 keep y9ur arms?" I ask darkly, I would normally wouldn't resort to such triggering words but I have told him several times to let me go. I'm sick of it...

"5-50RRY..." He squeaks almost immediately letting me go. "..." Growling I stand and wipe the dirt off my sweater and leggings. Looking around I sigh, it appears that Mituna and I have wound up in some kind of forest...

"1'M 50RRY K4NKR1..." Sighing again I glare at him. "If y9u d9 that again 6e prepared t9 l9se y9ur arms." Shaking slightly he hugged his arms tightly around himself. I don't mean to scare him, too much any ways. But he clearly ignored my triggers and I am quite sick of it.

Looking away from him I continued to examine our surroundings. This forest was any forest I was familiar with. I heard rustling then a strangled sob. Turning around quickly I spotted Mituna on his knees crying. His board had been broken beyond being repairable.

I could have sworn his board was in one piece when I last looked at it... "Mituna?" I ask slowly walking over to him. "1-1 C4N'7 D0 4NY7H1NG R1GH7..." He sobs out. Running a hand through my hair I crouched down next to him.

"Hey think ab9ut this... Y9u l9st y9ur psii9niics, why? Y9u saved every9ne in y9ur sessi9ns lives... I wish I c9uld have d9ne as much... D9 y9u want t9 kn9w what I did?" I ask, he looks over at me and nods slightly. Sighing I sat down next to him.

"Sh9rtly after my sessi9n j9ined the game n9 9ne wanted anything t9 d9 with me. I was extremely l9nely, s99n afterwards I slipped int9 a deep deppressti9n..." Mituna's crying has stopped but he still regarded me with a big frown.

"Actually the Mituna 9f my sessi9n was the 9nly 9ne t9 try and help me 9ut 9f it... He was killed by Meenah tw9 m9nths int9 the game..." My voice had taken a gravely tone, Mituna's jaw dropped. "WH47 H4PP3N3D 70 Y0U?" He asks shakily.

Sighing I slowly removed my red sweater, I don't wear my leggings anymore they just aggravate the scars. I heard a loud gasp. I didn't bother to look at myself. It was bad enough that I knew that all the scars were still there even after death...

There was a ghost of a touch on one of the scars on my arm. Jumping slightly I looked over to find Mituna's hands lightly tracing over them. "W3'R3 807H 5C4R3D..." He mumbles looking at me sadly. His hair had been pushed out of his face showing the scars that surrounded his eyes. They looked like jagged lightning bolts.

Tearing up I looked away and hid my face in my hands. "H-H3Y D0N'7 CRY... Y0UR G01NG 70 M4K3 M3 CRY..."

"If it shall trigger y9u in such a way I shall try n9t t9..." I mumble wiping my eyes blinking a few times trying to get the tears to go away. The light touches grew firmer as they traced themselves up my scar ridden arm. It was still feather light but now I could actually feel his fingers run over my scar littered skin.

"D1D Y0U D0 4LL 7H15 WH3N Y0U W3R3 4L1V3?" He asks softly, I shake my head and look at him. His frown was deeper and his whole demeanor was just screaming out sadness and... pity? No I shouldn't think about that... I lost my Mituna I don't want to steal anyone else's...

"N9... 6ut the m9re resent 9ne are 9n my legs..." "15 7H47 WHY Y0U W3R3 L1MP1NG 4 817 WH3N Y0U W3R3 W4LK1NG?" He asks. I stare at him for a few minutes. Was it really that noticeable? After a little while I nodded. He sighs wrapping an arm timidly around my shoulders.

Looks like he already forgot about my warning. Naturally my body goes tense. I glare at him softly, well I guess I can let this pass just once... Closing my eyes I leaned against him as he pulls me closer. "1'M 50RRY K4NKR1... 7H3Y L13D 480U7 M33N4H K1LL1NG M3... 7H3Y W0ULDN'7 L37 M3 N34R Y9U..."

I stiffened and stared at him. "W-what?" "1'M 50RRY K4NNY... 7H3Y L0CK3D M3 UP 71LL Y0U HUNG Y0UR53LF... 4F73R 1 8URN7 0U7 MY PS1ON1C5 7H3Y K1LL3D M3..." Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I stared at him. He sighs and pulls me closer to him, hugging me tighter.

"W-why w9uld they d9 that?" I ask once I finally find my voice again. "1 D0N'7 KN0W K4NNY..." Without realizing it I had begun to sob loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanned Tuna

~~Mituna's POV~~

Chapter #2

I held Kankri close as he sobbed loudly. Red tinted tears soaking my clothes. I really can't believe that I found him after all this time... So much has happened and it really has taken its toll on him.

"H3Y K4NNY L00K 47 M3." He pulled away slightly and looked at me, red-ish tears still falling from his eyes. I cupped his cheeks softly and placed a soft chase kiss on his lips. He froze eyes going wide. After a few seconds I pulled away and smiled.

"W-why did y9u d9 that?" A dark cherry red blush spread across his cheeks. I smile and kiss him again my lips lingering on his a bit longer. "83C4U53 1'V3 4LW4Y5 W4N73D 70." His blush darkens as he opens his mouth but it looks like the words were stuck in his throat.

"17'5 0K4Y 1F Y0U D0N'7 F33L 7H3 54M3 K4NNY... W17H Y0UR V0W 4ND 4LL..." I smile sadly letting my hands drop from his face as I stared at my lap. He stayed motion-less for a little while before he started to move again.

"W-why me? I-I..." His voice cut him off as tears started streaming down his face. Pulling him close he clings to my clothes sobbing loudly. I held him close to me; he's even more mentally unstable than before... Poor Kanny if only I found him sooner...

"W-Why me? D-D9n't y9u like L-Latula?" He asks shakily. I frown and shake my head. "N0… 1 N3V3R D1D K4NNY." He lets out a shaky breath and pulls away to wipe the tears off his face. Sniffling loudly he grabbed his sweater and put it back one covering his scar covered skin.

"D0 Y0U F33L B3773R?" I ask resting my hand softly on his shoulder. I could him tense up as he nods slightly. "Y-yes thank y9u…" He whispers smiling at me softly. It's been so long since I've seen him smile that it made me blush a bit.

"N-N0 PR08L3M K4NNY." I smile back. The ground shakes slightly and we were suddenly somewhere else. The forest dissolved and we were at Kankri's hive, everything still in its place looking untouched.

"Well since we are here y9u might as well make y9urself c9mf9rtable." Kankri sighs standing up and walking into his nutrition block. After looking around a bit I get up and follow him. But I didn't find him in his nutrition block at all.

Food lay out on the counter as if he was going to cook but he wasn't there. Small trails of bright red blood lead out of the nutrition block and to a hygiene block. Fearing the worst I quickly opened the door to find Kankri washing out a cut on his hand.

"WH47 H4PP3N3D?" I asked worriedly. He jumps and looks at me. "I accidentally grabbed the 6lade 9f the knife and cut myself." He mumbles drying his hands and started to wrapping up the up the shallow cut that was now only sluggishly bleeding. With his sleeves rolled up it was easy to make sure that nothing else happened. Looks like I'll have to keep a closer eye on him…

"D0 Y0U W4N7 M3 70 H3LP Y0U C00K?" I ask as he finishes wrapping his hand and turns off the sink. "Sure…" I smile and walk with him as he walks back to his nutrition block. "Y9u can cut the vegetables I'll get the d9ugh ready." I grin, he was making grub loaf! Dude his fucking grub loaf is amazing!

"H0W D0 Y0U W4N7 M3 70 CU7 17?" I ask taking the knife from his out stretched hand. "try t9 get them int9 small cu6es." He mumbles then gets to work making the dough. This isn't exactly how I want to spend my time but if it makes him happy then I will.

We sat in a comfortable silence, him mixing the dough and me cutting the vegetables. "H3Y 4M 1 CU771NG 7H353 R1GH7?" I ask breaking the silence. He pauses and looks over, quickly washing his he gently takes the knife from me and cuts them a bit smaller.

"Cut the rest like that and it sh9uld 6e g99d." I nod and take the knife back. His hands were shaking slightly as he gets back to work on the dough again. We continue till we both finished, he then mixed the cut vegetables in with the dough and put the grub loaf in the oven.

"Now we wait… What d9 y9u want t9 d9?" He asks washing his hands again. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him from behind. "W-what are y9u d9ing?" He squeaks his whole body tensing up.

"HUGG1NG Y0U." I mumble holding him against me tightly. My head rested on his shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I noticed that his face was a bright red. That made me smile a bit. "W-why?" He asks stuttering. "83C4U53 1 W4N7 70."

We stood there for a little while, with me hugging him from behind. Slowly his shoulders began to shake followed by quiet laughter. Smiling I hugged him closer nuzzling my head against the side of his neck. "17'S N1C3 70 H34R Y0U L4UGH 4G41N." He blushes.

"9h zip it…" He chuckles again and twists around so he's facing me. "WH47 17'5 7RU3." Rolling his eyes he hugs back his head resting against my chest. Good he's calmed down a bit… It's going to be hard for me to calm him down if he were to have another break down… I would probably have a panic attack and make everything worse.

"I missed y9u…" He mumbles nuzzling against me. I smile and pull him closer. "M1553D Y0U M0R3 K4NNY." He lets out a soft snort. "Imp9ssi6le." We both share a quick laugh and he pulls away looking at me smiling softly.

We both jumped as there was a loud banging sound and the angry shouting of Latula. "G3T YOUR ASS3S OUT H3R3!" He voice rang out making Kankri shutter and cling to me tightly his ears drooping slightly. "I-I d9n't want t9 deal with 9thers right n9w…" He mutters.

"G0 4W4Y L47UL4!" I shout holding Kankri closer to me. The loud pounding continues for a long time before it stops suddenly. Kankri lets out a quiet sigh of relief. "S9unds like she left…" "Y34H."

We stood there for a few minutes, Kankri clinging to me as I held him close. "I-I sh9uld g9 check 9n the grubl9af…" He mumbles pulling away. I sigh and let him go watching as he slowly and quietly walks over to the oven. It was like he was suspecting someone to attack, but they never did.

I am so sorry it took forever for me to finish this accursed chapter… Well enjoy anyways!


End file.
